Her One and Only Hero
by Whimsilicious
Summary: An America/Oregon OC  one-shot on a whim.


_[[ HWHAA? An update? What is this sorcery? ! ]]_

_Ahem, I fail at writing sexy stuff. orz_

_Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya and not me, etc._

* * *

><p>"O-chaaan~!" the peppy voice of America rang as he wrapped his arms around the Northern state in embrace, taking her by surprise.<p>

"Ah! H-hi there, nii-san," she greeted a bit startled. Nevertheless, she returned the hug with a happy smile, meeting with his sky-blue eyes that were bright and lively as usual. No matter what the situation was, his luminous gaze never ceased to lift her spirits.

"How are you on this fine, fine afternoon?" he asked while throwing his arms up towards the sky, marking the perfect sunny weather. "Just look at that sky! I tell ya, it's the perfect day for a burger!" Oregon let out a small chuckle at his dramatic enthusiasm but stopped when she heard the very last part of his speech.

"Still eating those greasy sandwiches, hm?" she asked half-jokingly, crossing her arms in a motherly-like manner. Unlike her older brother, Oregon always ate according to what was best for her body. She had always disapproved of his unhealthy diet which consisted of McDonalds, Burger King, Dairy Queen, Wendy's, and so on. In the past, she attempted numerous times to convert him to organic food instead of those so-called "edible" foods he consumed every day of his life. Unfortunately, the results were not as successful as she hoped. He only enjoyed less than half of what she offered him and kept up his regular eating habits without quit.

The American nation noticed her change in behavior and gave a childish pout. He was very familiar with this routine as this happened whenever his diet was mentioned.

"Still trying to get me on a diet, hm?" he asked, imitating his little sister's last question and crossing his arms in the same way as her.

"Well, of course," she answered after narrowing her eyes at his mocking. "Eating nothing but burgers and fries everyday is not helping your health at all. It'll eventually lead to a downfall in your life. I really worry about your well-being, you know?"

"But… but…" America stuttered at her last statement. He tried to think of a reasonable argument in return but he could only come up with: "But they're so good! They're the best!" His lips puckered into another pout. "I never get tired of eating 'em…"

Oregon let out a sigh and shook her head hopelessly. She knew nothing could prevent him of his love for fast food.

"Alright fine," she surrendered. "I've given up on trying to change your diet for good but that doesn't mean my offer won't be available for consideration. You go ahead and fill your body with all that trash and I'll keep making _real_ food to help keep your health in tact. Deal?"

She did not seem completely satisfied with this idea but the same could not be said for the American whose grin was widening more and more as she finished.

"Deal!" he exclaimed excitedly as he squeezed her into another embrace. "You're the best, sis!"

"I try," she squeaked through his tight grip. "Umm, nii-san, I need to breathe now."

America let out his signature laugh as he released her from his arms, taking a hold of her shoulders instead. He watched while his little sister caught her breath and looked up at him with a sweet smile. This made his grin soften into a loving smile and he gently stroked her hazelnut hair. Oregon felt the blood rush to her face as his fingers ran delicately through her thick tresses. His deep blue gaze pierced through her matching brown orbs which were dancing anxiously.

"Nii-san…" she almost whispered, breaking the silence between them. Her eyes lowered themselves timidly. "We shouldn't-"

Her speech was cut short by a strong hand lifting her chin back up to his soft gaze.

"We shouldn't what?" he asked tenderly in a sort of playful manner, tracing her lips with his gloved thumb.

Oregon's heart beat so loud and so fast, she was sure it could easily heard. It was true that in the past, her brother caused her heart to skip a beat or two but this time, this one moment was different. Why was he being this close and affectionate to her, beyond the behavior of an older brother to his sister? How did he see her? What were his true intentions? All of these questions ran through her jumbled mind. She did not know how to react; how to think; how to speak; or, especially, how to feel about this current situation. Now at one point, she recalled having some feelings towards him but refused to acknowledge them, as she knew their relationship was strictly sibling-related. Besides, how could an older brother fall in love with his younger sister? It was a laughable image. Practically everyone found America's sunny personality a refreshing sight to behold, despite going overboard on certain parts. His charm was indeed a challenge to resist; for the states especially since they were so close to one another. Oregon was one of the many who were victims of his charisma, and she often cursed him for that.

Gathering herself, she spoke firmly, trying to let her voice be heard over her pounding heart, "N-nii-san-"

But she was cut off by the sudden clash of softness against her lips. He was kissing her. A squeak of surprise came out from Oregon as her eyes widened themselves at America whose own eyes were closed in enjoyment. His strong hands wandered down to her stiff shoulders, massaging them slowly yet firmly. Oregon shut her eyes tightly in attempt to restrain herself from giving into the pleasure. A small grunt of disappointment sounded from America as he noted her success in resisting. Determined to change that, he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her into the kiss even further, causing her to gasp. He now had the upper hand. Eyes glistening in hunger, he forcefully slipped his tongue into her mouth. His wet tongue explored wildly inside, until he felt her own tongue and started licking sensually. Oregon's knees buckled from the action which brought her into unwanted ecstasy. She could no longer hold in the itching sensation and let out a soft moan of pleasure which she was holding in. America grinned into her mouth victoriously, enjoying the amazing music his dear little Oregon was making. This encouraged him to continue taking things even deeper than they already were. He slid his hands down to her waist and began slinking them up her vintage shirt. Oregon's body gave a small jolt of alarm when she felt his strong hands sliding smoothly against her bare skin and tickling her a bit with his fingers along the way. Then he reached his destination. He placed his hands over her heaving breasts, fondling them feverishly and causing her to moan even louder. Slowly, he withdrew from her mouth in order to hear her more clearly, a small string of saliva hanging from both of their soaked lips. Oregon shut her eyes tightly and stretched her head back in submission to his amazing touch. America could feel his own breath grow heavy the more he heard her moans of pure pleasure. He gazed at her completely flushed face with half-closed eyes that held a deep craving for her. He wanted to touch, hear and taste her more than ever. This was not enough for him. He was America after all. Changing tactics, he slipped his hands out of her shirt and scooped her up in his arms, causing the dazed girl to yelp lightly at the sudden move. He grinned at her wide-eyed expression, cheeks still tinted in pink. It was such an endearing sight for him and he was glad to be the cause of it. The American leaned into his sister's neck, lips barely caressing her skin. The young nation's breath hitched and froze in the firm and safe grasp of his strong arms.

"Let's take this elsewhere," he whispered sensually below her ear, his hot breath kissing her soft skin. Oregon replied with only a deeper shade of blush and lowered gaze. He chuckled in amusement. That was good enough for him. Keeping her close to his chest, he ran down the path leading to her house.

...

He collapsed beside her after he reached his climax, both of their unclothed bodies now glistening in sweat after a seemingly endless swirl of indescribable pleasure. Each of their chests heaved dramatically in unison and their faces were freshly flushed. Turning on his side, America gazed and admired his dear, sweet sister whose eyes were hazed and her face glowing from sex. His little Oregon looked breathtaking through his lens-less eyes. Oregon was a completely different case. She couldn't take her mind off of what just happened in between them, her big brother America, and how incredible it felt. It was overwhelming her. Too exhausted to say anything, the nation wrapped his arms around her petite frame and held her snugly against his broad chest. The young state gladly returned his embrace by nestling into him, eyes closing and a tender smile gracing her lips. Her smitten brother beamed down at his treasure, gently stroking her back up and down with a gloveless hand. Oh, how he adored her, his precious little state. No one else was allowed to make her blush or bring her into a state of absolute ecstasy like he did. She belonged to him and only him, her one and only hero.


End file.
